[unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aim of this proposal is to conduct a 2-day "satellite conference" on Multidisciplinary Methods of Clinical & Epidemiologic Research Evaluations at the XVIII World Congress on Safety and Health at Work, to be held in Seoul, South Korea on June 28 - July 2, 2008. The objectives of the proposed satellite conference will be to provide a description of and training in multidisciplinary methods of industrial neurotoxicology, to develop and apply methods for early detection of adverse health effects, to add to knowledge on the prevention of neurological disease in workers exposed to industrial neurotoxicants, and to promote collaboration in scientific research and worldwide harmonization in occupational health issues. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aims of this two-day conference are: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. to present some of the latest empirical methods and research findings of human health effects of neurotoxicants drawn from different disciplines such as, industrial hygiene, occupational medicine, neurology, neurotoxicology, neuroimaging, and neuropsychology, with emphasis on cultural sensitivity and with specific relevance to Asian countries. [unreadable] [unreadable] 2. to present a practical, hands-on workshop demonstrating the methodologies used in the disciplines cited above and train interested participants in applying these methods clinically and in their research studies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]